


Movie Promises

by xKayleeCampx



Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Anniversary, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Lovely, Movie Dates, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Reader-Insert, Spider-Man References, Sweet, Your dating peter, friend dates, peter parker x reader - Freeform, promise rings, slight harassment, supportive friends, x Reader, you know he's spider-man, your really good friends with Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKayleeCampx/pseuds/xKayleeCampx
Summary: It's Peter and your's monthly date day, but it's also Peter and Ned's friendship anniversary. So you all go to the movies together and Peter has a little surprise.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761583
Kudos: 6





	Movie Promises

**One-shot**

**Peter Parker x Reader**

**Fluff**

**TW: slight verbal harassment**

**Word Count: 2027**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Y/N's P.O.V)

I was waiting on Peter and Ned by their locker's. Seventh period had just ended and Peter, Ned, and I had plans to go to the movies after school. Peter had promised that he wouldn't be Spider-Man straight after school anymore unless it was absolutely necessary. It was technically supposed to be just Peter and I as it was our monthly date, but I found out it was also Ned and Peter's friendiversary, so I chose to invite him to go with us. As I was lost in thought, I failed to notice Peter and Ned come up behind me.

I felt a figure hug me from behind and then heard Peter. "Hey, Baby. How was your day?"

"It was good. Thanks for asking. How was yours, Sweetheart?" I responded, turning around in his arms and pecking his lips which made Ned quietly squeal. Truthfully, he's probably our biggest supporter. My friends don't think he's good enough for me and my parents have never met him since they're always gone for business trips.

"It was good. I had a test in Physics but I think I did pretty well on it," he replied, looking down at me. He was honestly the love of my life. Peter's been beside me since freshman year, has been through the worst moments in my life, and he's still here. I honestly don't know why he's with me. He deserves so much better than what I can give him.

"Baby? What are you thinking about?" Peter asked, nudging me forward to get me walking. I hesitated before telling him. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I should say the three big words yet. We're only juniors in high school but we've been together for almost 3 years and I really do love him.

"I was just thinking about you and how much you've given me. I really am grateful for everything you've done for me Peter. You've been with me through thick and thin; and you've never once judged me. Not when you found about my powers- or how I got them-, what I've done with them, what I had to do to survive before I met you, and...and I just...I wanted to say that I love you, Peter Parker. I really am lucky that your in my life." I spoke. I looked up at him to see him pink in the cheeks.

"I love you, too. I hope you realize how much joy you've given me, Y/N. You're the best lover I could ask for. I hope you know that." Peter returns with a smile after staying quiet for a couple seconds. His blush had deepened slightly. He looked adorable, to be honest.

"Wow... That was so disgustingly cute, guys." Ned chimed in, chuckling. He had his phone out and turned it around so the screen was facing us and played the video he took, capturing the moment.

"NED!" Peter whined, making me laugh slightly. I looked up at him to see him pouting slightly making so much cuter.

"I'll send it to you guys!" he stated before quickly sending the video to us. After walking and chatting for a few more minutes, we were at the movie theatre.

"Ned? Can you go choose a movie for us? I need to talk to Y/N for a second." Peter asked, nudging Ned's shoulder.

"Sure, sure. I can do that," he replied, attempting to wink inconspicuously before walking away. Peter turned towards me and I raised my eyebrow.

"What's this about, Baby?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down at me and smiled, blushing slightly.

"I just wanted to have a little time to ourselves before Ned comes back. I'm sorry he's here. I know it was supposed to be our annual date" he apologized, averting his eyes to the side. I lightly tapped his forehead, getting him to look at me before speaking.

"Peter, it's perfectly fine. Ned and you were friends before we started dating and today is your anniversary. Honestly, it's nice being able to do something with him and you. Just because it's our date day doesn't mean you can't do something with Ned, especially on a day that's so important to your guys' friendship." I replied, a small smile spreading across my face. I figured he probably felt a little guilty, but it was nice to see them being so excited about their 6 years of friendship.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. It means a lot to hear you say that. I just didn't want it to ruin our date; especially because we haven't really been able to do anything else since the Stark internship" Peter responded.

"Pete, you're doing something good with your abilities. Sure, it means we have less time together, but it's nice seeing you so happy." I assured, making him smile. I quickly kissed his lips before hugging him and burying my face in his chest. He continued to hold me until Ned came back a couple minutes later with the tickets to the movie.

"Guys, you have to stop being so adorable in public." Ned quipped, making Peter blush while I sighed.

"I swear... You are going to make Peter explode from embarrassment and I can't have you doing that to my boyfriend." I threw back. He just looked at me with a face like 'I'm his best friend. It's my job to embarrass him.'

"Oh- what movie did you choose, Ned?" Peter asked, turning the topic to something else. I nodded along, curious to what he picked.

"Drum roll, please." Peter and I obliged, idiotically tapping our hands on our thighs. "I chose... Deadpool!" he states, proudly (and quite loudly, if you asked me and some people looking our way).

"Cool, cool. What's the theatre number? I'll grab the seats and you guys can get some snacks. Capeesh?" I ordered, making both guys nod and salute me. Ned gave me my ticket and told me the number. I was off to find the theatre and some good seats. When I walked into theatre 9, it wasn't crowded, but the place definitely wasn't empty.

I walked towards the top row and chose the three seats in the middle, sitting down and placing some tour pamphlets on the other two before anyone else could steal them. I plugged in my headphones and texted into Peter, Ned, and I's group chat where I was located so they could find me after getting snacks. Once I texted them, I opened up YouTube and searched 'SpiderMan'. Turns out, lots of people loved him and were making a variety of videos about him. There were some theory videos on who he was under the mask, which were hilarious as they were so complex but so wrong.

After being lost in the videos a for a little bit, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to to see a couple of guys looking at me. I took out one of my earbuds and raised my eyebrow at them giving them the signal that I was listening.

"Hey, Hot-Stuff. I just wanted to ask what you were doing here all by yourself and if you needed some company," the first guy asked, making me roll my eyes. Of course it's going to be some idiots who are going to try and flirt with me.

"Firstly, I'm not here by myself. I'm waiting for my boyfriend and his best friend to some from getting snacks so if you could kindly leave me alone- that would greatly appreciated." I responded coldly, making the first guy smirk.

"C'mon, Love. There's no reason to be cold. We're just trying to be friendly." the second guy spoke up. I rolled my eyes again. I stood up and opened my mouth to retort but someone beat me to it.

"Hey! My date said to leave her/him alone, so please do so." I heard Peter's voice coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him upset. I looked back over at the guys to see them getting angry as well.

"Look, kid. S/he can't be your date. S/he's way out of your league, Nerd!" the first guy commented, making his posse snicker.

"No, actually. I do happen to be dating him. 3 years now, so could you please leave us alone?" I responded, standing up from my seat to stand next to Peter. The guys looked surprised but tried- and failed- to keep their expressions careless.

"Hmph. You weren't that interesting, anyways." the first one hisses before turning around and motioning for his group to follow him.

"Thanks, Baby." I spoke, turning to Peter and kissing his cheek. After hugging him I sat back down and patted the seat next to me making him chuckle and sit down. He passed me some popcorn and my drink before motioning for Ned to come sit with us.

After waiting for a little bit and watching the previews and ads, the movie finally started. About thirty minutes into the film, the screen went black and the room with it. I reached over to grab Peter's hand but realized Ned and him had left to use the restroom a couple minutes prior. I quickly pulled out my phone and tried to turn it on only for it to tell me that I needed to charge it. I groaned and slumped down in my chair. I guess I would just have to wait for Peter and Ned to get back.

After a couple minutes of waiting the screen went white, making my eyes hurt, before showing Peter.

"Sorry for interrupting the movie everyone, but I needed to ask a special someone something. Y/F/N Y/L/N, you have been in my life since freshmen year and now we're in our junior year. You've been my significant other for three years and those three years have been the best of my life. I know what you thinking. 'Peter Parker you better not be proposing. We haven't even graduated high school.' I'm not, I promise. I just wanted to say how much I love you and how much you mean to me because you sure as hell mean a lot. I wanted to do something to show you that because I can't describe it through words." he spoke through the screen. The screen went dark again before showing an abundance of videos and pictures of us since the day we met to where we were now. By the time the video was over, I was in tears and didn't notice Peter in front of me. The screen showed Peter and I as he spoke.

"You're the love of my life, Y/N, and I wanted to the next best thing to proposing since that's not legal for us yet. I wanted to promise myself to you. I wanted to promise that no matter what happens, I will be here for you and I will always love you. I promise to work through things with you and to talk to you. I promise to give you space when you need it and to let you be your own person.

"I promise to compromise and to contribute to this relationship from now till we're -hopefully- married. I promise to be the best boyfriend I can be for you and I promise to not just be your significant other, but your best friend as well." he said, taking my hands in his before getting on his knee. He pulled out a small box and opened it to show a small promise ring with a spider on it.

"I've made my promise, Baby. Can you promise me that?" Peter asked, making me tear up even more. I nodded my head quickly as I couldn't speak, giving him permission to slide the ring on my left hand's ring finger. He stood up and kissed me, making me smile into the kiss and respond back quickly. I could barely hear the applause. All I knew is that Peter was there, and I love him more than anything.


End file.
